Just A Couple
by SuperPaige
Summary: Vegeta gives Trunks a simple task- get some donuts- but what happens when Trunks doesn't follow instructions clearly?


**Just A Couple**

**Summary- Vegeta gives Trunks a simple task, but can Trunks follow his father's instructions right? One-shot.**

**Rated T- for light swearing.**

"**Trunks, I need you to listen clearly," Vegeta said to his son sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the television, hands moving in quick motions over the buttons of the game controller. **

"**Uh huh," he mumbled.**

"**I need you to do something for your mother-"**

"**YEAH! TAKE THAT ALIEN! I BLEW OFF YOUR HEAD!" Trunks bellowed at the television.**

**Vegeta growled and shot a small blast of chi at the gaming system. It went up in flames, sparks shooting out the back. **

"**Dad!" Trunks complained.**

"**I guess you have no other choice but listen to me now," Vegeta said with a smirk.**

**The eight year old pouted on the couch, but looked at his father with annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked in an agitated tone.**

"**I need you to go to the bakery." Vegeta pulled out his wallet and plucked out a twenty dollar bill. "You're mother wants some of those Boston Cream donuts."**

**Trunks groaned and slumped back on the chair. "Oh, c'mon! Why can't you go? You can fly faster than me, anyways."**

"**Because it wouldn't kill you to get out of the house instead of killing your brain with video games." Vegeta took his son's coat off the nearby rack and threw it at him. He placed the twenty in the coat pocket. "Do NOT loose that money. Understand?"**

"**Yeah, yeah."**

**The prince gritted his teeth at the asinine stubborn behavior. "Boy, you better learn some manners before I teach them to you."**

"**Yeah, yeah."**

"**Listen you little brat, I swear I'll-" He stopped and took in a deep breath. "Just go to the bakery and come straight home. Can you manage that?"**

"**Yes, Dad." Trunks pulled on his coat and zipped it up to his chin. "How many donuts should I get?"**

"**Three for your mother, just a couple for me."**

**He looked up at his father with a quizzical expression. "Why would you want a couple?"**

"**Because I like to listen to you ask stupid questions! Go to the damn bakery before I loose self-control and smack you to next Tuesday!"**

**With that said, Trunks left in a hurry, not wanting to feel the wrath of Vegeta's anger. His behind still had bruises from last time he made him mad.**

**An hour turned to two hours. And two hours evolved into three. "Honey, I'm worried!" Bulma said as Vegeta paced around the kitchen.**

"**Leave it to that little brat to not be capable of doing this simple task," he grumbled. **_**It never takes him this long…damn, I hate worrying over that child. He's just one big anxiety attack waiting to happen.**_

**However, the doorbell chose that time to ring and Vegeta was at the door in record speed. He ripped open the door, ready to snarl at his son, when he came face-to-face with a woman and a man. "What?" He growled at them.**

**The woman, a petite female with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes, was the first to speak. "Well, you're son invited us over. He said you wanted a couple."**

**Trunks appeared from behind them and handed over a bag of donuts. Sure enough, there was only three inside. "Here's Mom's donuts, and there's the couple. Can I play video games now?" He didn't wait for a reply, just rushed in and immediately went to work on setting up a new system to replace the damaged one.**

"**So, I take it you guys are swingers?" The man asked.**

"**We're what?"**

"**Swingers."**

"**I…guess I am." **_**What the hell are they talking about? Are they talking about swinging fists? Are they boxers?**_

"**Great! My name is Hank and this is Emily. Can we meet your wife, or is she not home?"**

"**She's home, but why do you want to speak to her?" **

"**I'd like to know who I'm switching with, you know!" Hank said with a laugh.**

**Vegeta had no idea what he was going on about, but decided it was easier to just amuse him than to argue. Earthlings were so complicated, it gave the prince a headache. **_**That boy can't do anything right! Who in hell would think to bring me a couple instead of a couple of donuts? **_**He just turned from the door, keeping it wide open, and entered the kitchen. "Woman, a couple wants to talk to you."**

**She gave him a strange look as he gave her the bag of donuts. "A couple? What are their names?"**

"**Hank and Emily."**

"**Okay. What do they want?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Why didn't you ask them?"**

"**I'm afraid to ask, that's why."**

**Bulma sighed and stood to her feet. "Fine, let's go see what's up."**

"**The sky, the ceiling, the clouds-"**

"**Shut up, smart ass," she grumbled to her husband, who smirked in return.**

**Hank and Emily were seated on the large leather couch, next to Trunks, who was totally engrossed into his video game. They smiled as they entered. Hank whistled as he got to his feet. "Yeah, you're a real beauty. We'll have a good time."**

"**What are you talking about?" Bulma asked, hands on her hips. "Because if you're hitting on me, my husband won't like it too much." **_**I love using Vegeta as a threat. It's so much fun!**_

**Emily joined her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist. "No, we're talking about swinging, of course! You're husband said you guys are swingers."**

**Eyes wide, she turned to Vegeta and pinched him on the arm. "You said we're swingers?"**

"**Yes. I thought we were."**

"**Why the FUCK would you think that?" She yelled and pinched him again.**

"**I don't know, goddamn it! I don't understand you Earthlings in the least bit!"**

"**Uh, Earthlings?" Hank spoke up, only to flinch back as Vegeta whirled around to face him.**

"**Leave!" He snarled and pointed out the door. They scattered out quickly, sensing the anger in the prince.**

"**Do you even know what 'swingers' are, Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she closed the door.**

"**Of course I know what it means-" He paused when his wife gave him that look that said, **_**You're so full of shit.**_** "No, I don't," he divulged begrudgingly.**

"**Swingers are couples that switch spouses to have sex with them. If we have had swung with them, I'd be having sex with Hank, and you'd be having sex with Emily."**

**Vegeta's cheeks burned fire truck red, causing Bulma to laugh at him. "It's not funny!"**

"**Honey, it's damn-right hilarious!" She chuckled as she left for the kitchen, her laughs still echoing out as she sat in the chair.**

_**Earthlings are strange, annoying creatures,**_** Vegeta thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Thoughts of doing to Emily what he has done to Bulma burst into his mind, and his cheeks burned even hotter with utter embarrassment.**

_**~Haha. This is what happens when I'm left with just my thoughts for too long. It's totally random and shit, but I hope you got a good laugh outta it :D~**_


End file.
